


Love in Five Moments

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was the only secure thing Puck knew about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Five Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [brixisxonfire](http://brixisxonfire.livejournal.com/) as part of Gleekret Santa Exchange.

**2009**

_Why do I keep running from the truth_   
_All I ever think about is you_   
_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

"Whoa, check out where you're sitting" Rachel's voice filled the room, causing everyone to look at them.

"What?" Hummel asked, looking at her like she was crazy. She smiled devilishly and pointed above their heads. Everyone laughed, even Mr. Schue. Hummel looked horrified and Puck would have smacked Rachel with the power of his mind if he could. 'What the hell is Rachel doing?' was the only thing Puck could think.

"Are you out of your mind, Rachel?" Hummel asked, shocked.

"No. I'm completely sane." Hummel opened his mouth, but Puck cut him off first.

"I'm pretty sure you're out of your fucking mind if you just suggested about me and Hummel...kissing." Puck tried to look disgusted with the idea, but he was actually kinda excited about it. He probably failed. He was used to ignoring the part of him that always wanted to do nasty things with Kurt, but at a moment like this it was hard to avoid those thoughts.

"It's tradition!" Rachel cried.

"Not gonna happen." Puck said and Kurt nodded. He knew Kurt was not agreeing the same reasons, which hurt.

"Are you not badass enough, Puckerman?" He heard Mike asking.

"Are you questioning my badassness, Chang?"

"Yes!" Puck looked at him furious when he decided the game was on. It wasn't about what Puck should avoid, it was about his reputation and people doubting about him. Nobody should question his badassness. That's why he got closer and pushed Kurt against his body. He knew he would have to deal with the consequences later.

"Don't even think about..." Kurt began, but Puck's lips silenced him.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and slid his tongue inside Kurt's mouth. Puck kissed him open mouthed and sloppy; exactly the way he wanted to after the first time he saw Kurt walking in the hallway of their school. Kurt tried to follow Puck's rhythm, but he was kinda clumsy; Puck was okay with that if Kurt let Puck keep licking into his mouth the way he wanted.

When he finally let Kurt go, everyone was looking at them, their mouths hanging open. He just smirked at them and walked to the table with candies. Puck knew he'd put on a show for a kiss under the mistletoe with a person no one would ever imagine he'd be attracted to. Puck was okay with that, he knew he had won. He just didn't know exactly what he won, but it didn't matter. He had proven his point to everyone and won Kurt's flushed face, with its shocked expression – because of him – as a prize. It was enough.

 

**2010**

_Is it over?_   
_Or can I turn you around_   
_If I crawl on my knees_   
_To rewrite, "I'm sorry" tonight_   
_Would you care or are you already gone?_

 

"Kurt! Wait!" Puck screamed, running after Kurt. It was raining and things were already difficult without the weather screwing with their lives. Fuck rain.

Puck felt lucky when he reached Kurt's arm before he got in the car.

"Fuck, can you hear me?" Puck asked. Both of them were soaked and shaking. Even with the rain, Puck could see the tears flowing on Kurt's face. He felt his heart break more than a little and the unusual feeling of guilt surrounded him.

"Hear you? What the hell do you have to say to me? That you tripped and fell on Santana's mouth?" Kurt cried. "And I'm feeling really stupid right now, because I thought we were serious... I mean I was pretty sure after last night... Why?" Kurt said with a broken voice.

"Things got too serious." Puck told Kurt, looking into his eyes. "Last night was... Overwhelming. I'm sorry."

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. He rubbed his hands on his face, before he said something.

"The worst thing about it? It's that your excuse make complete sense when it's about you." Puck was ashamed enough to look away. "You have always to act like a complete asshole when you feel threatened."

"I don't feel threatened by you." Puck answered with annoyance.

"No, but you feel threatened by your feelings for me." Kurt said, confidently. Puck averted his eyes again.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay." Puck lifted his eyes to meet Kurt's.

"So, are we okay?"

"No." Kurt replied, honestly.

"Can you forgive me?" Puck asked, hopefully.

"I don't know. Last night was really special for me and wasn't just about the sex. And the first thing you did was run away and find a skirt because you felt overwhelmed. I don't know what to think, okay?"

"You said to me one time that love was about forgiveness and second chances. You shouldn't forget that."

"Yeah, I said that." Kurt closed his mouth and smirked. "And I also said that love was about trust and loyalty or did you forget that bit?" Puck nodded.

"Okay, I deserved that."

"Yes." Kurt said angrily.

The silence fell between them for a moment before Puck spoke again.

"Will we be okay?"

"I honestly don't know, Noah."

 

**2013**

_You and me will be lying side by side_   
_Forever, forever_   
_Underneath this adolescent sky_   
_Together, together_   
_And you will hold my heart inside your hand_   
_And you'll be the one to tell me_   
_Oh we've got a long, long way to go_   
_To get there_   
_We'll get there_   
_But oh, if there's one thing that we know_   
_It's that we will not grow old_

 

"And that was the last box." Finn said leaving the box next to the king-sized bed.

"Thanks, God." Kurt said smiling.

"You mean, thank you Finn, right?" Puck said, coming in their bedroom, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Exactly." Finn said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you want to have dinner with us?" Finn looked at Kurt and Puck and the way they were hugging when he said "Nah, I just came to help my favorite couple. Now I'm done, I'm going home to play some Halo. I'll let you two enjoy your first apartment together. Just you two, you know?"

Puck laughed with Finn's rambling. Kurt just giggled.

"Thank you, Finn."

"You're welcome. Bye," he said before he left Kurt and Puck's bedroom.

"He's adorable." Kurt says looking at his boyfriend. Puck just raised his eyebrow. "Oh, come on you can't be jealous of Finn."

"If I can recall, he was your first crush." Kurt laughed at him.

"Oh my God! You don't need to remind me! It's really embarrassing!"

"Now you feel embarrassed..."

"Well, obviously... Oh, shut up, Puckerman!" Kurt said, giggling. Puck took advantage and kissed his neck. "I know what you're trying to do." He spoke in a low voice.

"And what am I trying to do?" Puck murmured against Kurt's ear, biting his earlobe.

"Pick a fight to have hot angry sex." Puck smiled against Kurt's soft skin.

"Guilty." Puck whispered.

"Shut up, Noah. Just take me against the wall." Kurt said, pushing Puck's mouth against his collarbone.

"You're so easy for me, baby." Puck answered, sucking the pale skin below his ear.

"Shut up and do it."

"Bossy."

 

**2019**

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_   
_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_   
_Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not_   
_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_   
_Barely get mad_   
_I'm so glad I found you_   
_I love being around you_   
_You make it easy_

 

Puck woke up with the sensation of Kurt watching him sleep.

"Creepy." Puck said with his eyes still closed. He heard Kurt's soft laugh and his stomach gave a twist in response. Sometimes he couldn't believe he still felt like he had ten years ago.

"Good morning." Kurt replied softly, his hand caressing Puck's cheek.

"Good morning, baby." Puck leaned over and captured Kurt's lips with his. He felt Kurt's hands entangling his hair and, sometimes, caressing his ears while they kissed. He smiled when he felt the ring brush against his skin. Puck held the hand on which Kurt wore his ring against his face and put a soft kiss on the simple band, then he looked at Kurt's eyes. Puck could see the joy in his husband, the way his eyes were shining and his smile was bright. He was glad he was the reason for that happiness.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, and you?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Me too." Puck murmured against Kurt's lips. They closed their eyes. Puck pulled Kurt on top of his body, and they kissed. Puck ran his hand on Kurt's body while he just lay atop Puck, kissing him, lazily and open mouthed.

They spent their first morning as a married couple like they did on Sunday mornings, when they were free to do whatever they wanted.

When Kurt fell asleep in his arms because Puck was caressing his scalp while dropping kisses on Kurt's forehead, Puck realized things weren't so different. And he was really glad about it. He loved what he had.

 

**2025**

_I remember every look upon your face_   
_The way you roll your eyes_   
_The way you taste_   
_You make it hard for breathing_   
_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_   
_I think of you and everything is okay_   
_I'm finally now believing_

 

Puck woke up to a kiss on his collarbone and the delicious smell of pancakes in their bedroom. He saw the breakfast tray on the bed table and his husband waking their daughter, who was sleeping on Kurt's sides of bed. She probably rolled over there after Kurt got up to make their pancakes; a Hummel tradition on Christmas morning.

"Norah, sweetheart, it's Christmas morning." He heard Kurt saying to their little princess. He smiled when he heard her reaction. She hated waking up early, even if it was Christmas. She really was his daughter.

"No, papa! Five more minutes!," she said rolling over until she was against Puck's body. He held her against his chest while he caressed her hair.

"Baby, come on. Papa made pancakes and we have gifts for you," Puck murmured.

"Chocolate pancakes?," she asked, opening one eye.

"Yes." Kurt said. "Your favorite."

"Okay," Norah said, standing up. Kurt took the tray and put it on their bed. Puck smiled when Norah sat between his legs. He saw Kurt's tender smile and his heart skipped a beat.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Afterward, Norah went back to sleep while they talked. Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw their daughter sleeping again.

"She fell asleep again. I don't know how you two can sleep so much." Kurt murmured, putting the tray on the floor.

"Because we are normal people and you're an annoying hyperactive fucker." Kurt hit him and Puck laughed. "Come on, Kurt. Come back to bed." He said laying beside Norah. Kurt looked at them and shrugged.

"Okay, you two win this time." Puck smiled. Kurt laid down beside Norah, put his arms in her waist, pulling her closer. Puck entwined their hands and kissed Kurt's lips before murmuring an "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas, Noah." Kurt said, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

Puck looked at his sleepy family and he never felt so happy. Things were pretty awesome in his life.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, [13chapters](http://13chapters.livejournal.com/)! You're an amazing beta!
> 
> **Fanmix**  
> The order that appeared in the fic
> 
> _True Colors - Glee Cast_   
>  _David Archuleta - Crush_   
>  _Kris Allen - Is It Over_   
>  _Lenka - We Will Not Grow Old_   
>  _Plain White T's - 1 2 3 4_   
>  _Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift - Two Is Better Than One_
> 
> [](http://www.sendspace.com/file/5dxdkd)   
> 


End file.
